You Know You're A Marching Band Geek If
by SHRevolutionary
Summary: I know it's a bit cliche. Bear with me. 100  I think  reasons why I'm a band geek. Most will apply to y'all too. Please read and review! All reviews accepted. :  - Jennie


You Know You're A Marching Band Geek If…

You like wearing the cold weather uniform.

One of your best friends is the band teacher.

You see the band teacher more often than you see your best friend.

People think you're dating your band teacher.

Your most said phrase is about band.

You march in time with other people in the halls.

You put your M&Ms in color order in a block formation before you eat them.

You wait for commands to leave the classroom instead of listening for the bell.

You spend more study hall time in the band room than in your homeroom.

You know the band teacher better than your parents.

You see the band teacher more than you see your parents.

You have a code name for your band teacher.

You've had an awkward conversation with your band teacher.

You mark time instead of standing still.

You can't stand the color guard.

You laugh when color guard and drum lime are stuck in a band bus together.

You know how to conduct a band almost as well as your band teacher.

You've memorized all of the commands.

You figure out the key signature of songs on the radio.

You conduct to songs on the radio.

You listen to the radio and can relate each song to band or a band member.

Letters past G don't matter anymore.

The guy/girl that likes you met you in band.

Your goal in high school is to be drum major.

You mess up at math because numbers past 4 don't matter.

People know you as a band geek and you like it.

You've been mistaken for the band teacher's student teacher.

You dressed as you band teacher for Halloween.

You can imitate your band teacher perfectly.

You know your band teacher's first name.

People can't understand things you say because you speak in "band lingo."

Your band has its own language and dialect.

Your band is more your family than your actual family is.

All of your siblings are in band.

You choreograph using band lingo. (1 e and a 2 e and a 3 e and a 4 e and a)

You've choreographed your band songs.

You know the words to your band songs.

You've made up words to band songs that are just instrumental.

Your computer's background is a picture of the marching band.

You believe that you could play percussion better than the current drum line.

You believe #38, but you play a woodwind instrument.

You actually could play percussion better than the drum line, but play woodwind.

You know the stereotypes for every instrument.

You laugh when these stereotypes are totally true.

You fit most of those stereotypes for your instrument.

You were rejected from the Jazz Choir for being a band kid.

You're obviously the band teacher's pet and don't see a problem with it.

You know people by their band nicknames, but can't remember their real names.

You can march a whole parade in time without getting out of breath.

The best day of your life had something to do with band.

You used band knowledge to get a part in the school musical.

You've memorized your concert music just in case.

Your lyre is so overused that it broke in half.

Your folio is totally filled up with random band songs.

You sing in the same key as your instrument.

You're actually good at site reading.

You've considered throwing Dr. Beat off the auditorium balcony.

You can play two or more instruments that aren't in the same section.

Your band teacher is just as sick of Dr. Beat as you are.

You have an instrument tuner website in your favorites list on your computer.

No matter what mood you're in, you're in a good one by band class.

The only thing that can put you in a good mood is band class.

You can fix your instrument all by yourself.

You can fix anybody else's instrument by yourself.

You've caught a virus from your band teacher.

You tap out the Cadence on your desk in classes other than band.

You've memorized the Cadence, and you're not in drum line.

You make your friends march around their block when you go for a walk.

You can't stand cocky trumpet players, especially when they can't play.

You can't stand using the school instruments.

You've spent over an hour on a band bus at one time.

You can march correctly.

You have jokes that only the band understands.

You always sit in ready position.

Your head snaps up at the word "hut."

You make fun of people that fall asleep on the band bus.

You have blackmail photos of your conductor sleeping on the band bus.

All of your siblings dream of being in marching band.

You have more than four instruments in your house.

You can play at least two of them.

You sit in class and start to finger notes on your pencil.

The conductor has you conduct for him if he's out sick.

Everything you say could be perverted to anybody that isn't in band.

You think bright red plumes are totally awesome.

Regular pants just don't have enough buttons and zippers.

You can get in your outfit in less than 15 minutes.

You can draw an awesome cartoon of the marching uniform.

Band drama is completely different from thespian drama.

You've written stories about band drama.

You love dealing with band drama.

There is at least one drummer that you'd like to push off the balcony.

You have a previous concert song stuck in your head.

You're section leader or drum major and proud of it.

You can get your hair up into your hat easily.

You wear rainbow suspenders for marching performances.

Said suspenders are declared "epic" by other band members.

Your uniform doesn't fit, but you deal with it anyway.

You deal with it so your band director doesn't have to.

You sort through old sheet music after class so your director doesn't have to.

100. Most of the items on this list fit your life and "band geek" isn't an insult.


End file.
